Talk:Nintaijutsu
CANIDATE FOR DELETION? Why the hell? We learned that the Raikage, E, specializes in Nintaijutsu from the latest fanbook! Why is this up for deletion? :O sorry.. havn't read fanbook. but still we wouldn't list it as a jutsu... Simant (talk) 19:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Frog Katas are listed in Naruto's jutsus since they are a fighting style. This is a fighting style. :That is because they are also a jutsu. Simant (talk) 19:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Please give me a link to this, nintaijutsu in the databook.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Scroll down please: http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=1700493&postcount=123 :::And where in there does it say that nintaijutsu is what is explained in the article?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) **Not every page has been translated yet, Ultimate3. Nintaijutsu is easy to see as a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. We'll probably get more information when the fanbook is fully translated. This page is based off of speculation. Even if you think "Nintaijutsu" can easily be seen as a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu there is no factual reference to back it up. And considering Naruto's techniques Nintaijutsu is complete speculation. I've placed a false information tag on the page, please leave it there till we have facts to back up the information. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 13, 2009 @ 20:31 (UTC) NinGenjutsu, TaiGenjutsu, If Nintaijutsu is possible, are the two above possible as well? :This is not a forum. We do not have enough information to say whether or not those two combinations are possible. I would imagine they are, though, and we might actually already have seen a ningenjutsu in Shī's Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Other members? Should Tsunade and Sakura's Chakra Enhanced Strength be considered as Nintaijutsu? yeah and how about A jinchurikis chakra clock. Yeah and what about Roshi. You can add him due to his Lava Release: Magma Armor technique which amplifies his defense and power in a way similar to A's armor. (talk) 19:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Until we have a clear definition, by a canon source, of what constitutes nintaijutsu, that definition isn't added to anyone other than A. Omnibender - Talk - 20:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) What about raiga's Lightning Strike Armour its the closest thing to nintaijutsu.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 22:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, we don't have a clear definition of what Nintaijutsu is. Also, the Lightning Strike Armour just cloaks the user in lightning so it hurts the first person to try and hit the user. If it is compared to A's Lightning Armour, then no. Joshbl56 22:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Unlock How is anyone suppose to edit this page if anything else ever comes up if you lock it forever? Yatanogarasu 18:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Post a message on the talkpage... too much speculation is being inserted into the page. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 12, 2010 @ 20:06 (UTC) ::Hey! Dantman! Where ya been?(Yeah I know, wrong place) On topic: While I agree there is very little to add, I don't see how it needs to stay locked. Whatever surge the artbook made has long passed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Kanji and References Can someone add the kanji (忍体術) to the page, as well as the reference to where "Nintaijutsu" is mentioned in the artbook? Yatanogarasu 06:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think this article is a needs to be DELEDED because it really isn't a sub jutsu category. category Since this is similar to Kekkai Ninjutsu and Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Can it be listed as a technique classification as well? --Cerez365 (talk) 18:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :It is already. Otherwise it wouldn't be in the jutsu type category. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think i phrased it wrongly...What i wanted to know was can jutsu like A's lightning armour be given this classification? --Cerez365 (talk) 19:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's because so far, we don't have a clear definition on what it is. It's a grey area. The Lightning Release Armor, is it a ninjutsu or a nintaijutsu? The attacks themselves, are they only nintai when the armor is on? It's not as clear cut as other jutsu types. Omnibender - Talk - 19:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Vale Vale. It can stay as it is now until the gray is sorted out. --Cerez365 (talk) 19:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Asuma uses nintaijutsu His slashing-strength of his trench knives are enhanced with wind chakra. He mentioned it when he was showing Naruto how to use wind element. (talk) 03:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :And that's nintaijutsu because…? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that's Chakra Flow through weapons, not the same thing. --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The raikage doesn't flow raiton through his body, he flows "raiton chakra" through his body 462. Asuma also increases the power of his blades not with raw chakra but "wind chakra" 317. now tell me the difference between that and the raikage's. Asuma uses nature transformation (which is the core of ninjutsu) to enhance his taijutsu.--LordNaruto (talk) 15:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tool-based techniques are ninjutsu. Asuma uses his ninjutsu to enhance his ninjutsu. He uses nin²jutsu. That is not to say we actually have any good concept of what nintaijutsu is, but hey. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Tool-based techniques are ninjutsu?!! Ok, this is bare foolishness. Then Rock lee's tonfa is ninjutsu too. So is Gai's Nunchaku.--LordNaruto (talk) 15:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Friend, the use of tools by shinobi is called ninjutsu. We have little to no information on what exactly constitutes Nintaijustu, this is why we don't classify any techniques as such yet. Being that the term was only used with reference to A, we cannot be certain that anything is specifically nintaijutsu.--Cerez365™ 16:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If you say the use of tools is ninjutsu, then answer my simple question: is Rock Lee, who has been established to be incapable of ninjutsu, now a ninjutsu user because of his to tonfu? Close-combat tools are not ninjutsu, as they don't require any form of transformation. Puppets, on the other hand if you're confusing them, are a form of ninijutsu; as a chakra thread is needed to control them. And that's shape transformation there.--LordNaruto (talk) 16:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know why you're equating Lee's use of tonfa with something like breathing fire; it's as simple as there are different branches of ninjutsu. Ninjutsu means "ninja techniques" please tell me where else would the use of tools fall under because it's not genjutsu or taijutsu. It comes down to this simple fact though: Because we know little to nothing about nintaijutsu and A is the only one mentioned to use it, he will be the only one mentioned it the article.--Cerez365™ 16:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::First of all, I don't remember Lee using any weapons in the manga. Whatever the anime does is apocryphal. That said, taijutsu has been specifically described on multiple occasions (in both the manga and databooks) as pure hand-to-hand combat: fighting using nothing but your body. In fact, this is actually the same as its real-life definition. Taijutsu is a term used to describe so-called 'empty hand' fighting techniques like karate, jūdō, and jūjutsu. Taijutsu, as the name ('body techniques') suggests, is fighting with only your body. This excludes the use of weapons and magic. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) On the other hand: Asuma's Hien is described as both: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. ShounenSuki checked that for me a while ago and maybe it's true that it's Nintaijutsu, but Kishi hadn't a special term for this at that time. Seelentau 愛議 18:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :We're not saying it's not outright, just that it's a new term and we should at least wait for Kishimoto to give us some more to go on with it.--Cerez365™ 18:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi Taijutsu In the anime, this was called Shinobi Taijutsu instead of Nintaijutsu by the Samurai. Why the articlw is left like this?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 06:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Because Ninjutsu translates to 'Ninja Techniques' and the anime tends to use 'Shinobi' instead of ninja. Nintaijutsu = Ninja/Shinobi Body Techniques. --Atrix471 (talk) 06:11, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Both the Nin part and Shinobi has the same Kanji, but they pronounce it as Shinobi instead of Nin. I thought they are more correct?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 09:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::They probably didn't know the term and translated the Nin, whily left the Taijutsu part untranslated or so... • Seelentau 愛 議 10:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: @Seelentau: Is the Shinobi Taijutsu correct, while Nintaijutsu is wrong, or both are correct.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 10:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nintaijutsu is the Japanese term. It translates to Shinobi Body Technique and is a portmanteau of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Translating the nin and leaving the taijutsu untranslated is half-assed and I consider it to be wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:10, August 10, 2014 (UTC) What to classify? I was wondering if all physical techniques used while in in Lightning Chakra Mode should be classified as nintaijutsu. This is just based off the definition that we have for it and the fact that two of the techniques were classified as such. But I was also wondering why only those two (well more Guillotine Drop than Hell Stab) is labelled as ninjutsu, but not the other attacks.—Cerez365™ (talk) 00:36, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Wondered that myself. At least, the nintaijutsu portion. I wouldn't be against listing all physical techniques used while in Lightning Chakra Mode as nintaijutsu. 01:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I was wondering why nintaijutsu wasn't put for all techniques required for the Lightning Release Chakra Mode as the definition of it would lead to see that their moves stem from ninjtaijutsu. I for one agree to adding nintaijutsu to their techniques that don't already have it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:55, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: +1? --Cerez365™ (talk) 09:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agree to adding nintaijutsu for all physical technique used in conjunction with Lightning Chakra Mode, some techniques are listed either as Ninjutsu or Taijutsu but they should be listed as Nintaijutsu, I don't see anything wrong with it.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 11:19, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just to back up for a moment, where did this classification come from anyway?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A fanbook, if I'm not mistaken. Check the references. I agree about classifying all of the Third and Fourth Raikage's taijutsu in LRCM as nintaijutsu.--JOA2011:37, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Reviving topic Any more thoughts on the above? --Cerez365™ (talk) 19:48, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :As I said, I think we should add all of the Third and Fourth Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode enhanced attacks as Nintaijutsu. Based on our explanation on it, why not? --Rai 水 (talk) 21:44, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Now I don't claim to be an expert but to expand on what was said above, based on the descriptions and claiming it as a "style" could not #REDIRECT Flying Swallow, #REDIRECT Frog Kata, and Kimimaro's "dances" be considered nintaijutsu as well for example? All three are themselves a distinct fighting style. Flying swallow for example isn't just chakra flow into the steel it's shape manipulation. Kimimaro's kekkei genkai itself isn't nintaijutsu but the way he uses it could be. Ay's style is based on it augmenting him fight not being a set technique or attack, the others could make the same case. Though I'm less inclined to apply it to Tsunade and Sakura since there's no change in (for example) how they hit it's more a technique applied When they hit. Ninjatude (talk) 23:54, November 18, 2016 (UTC)